His First Time
by peterpan15596
Summary: On Nick's last night in town, playing truth or dare. Nick asks Greg to talk about his first time. Been told this is slightly AU.. But I will let you all be the judge.


**I'M BACK! Yea, yea. I know it's been a very long time since I posted. I wanna change that, I loose motivation very easily. Lots of you have asked me if I plan on continuing 'The One That Got Away' the answer is yes. Just unsure where I wanna take it. But I promise to have it done one day.**

 **The idea for this one shot here actually came to me a very long time ago, it wasn't until reading 'Never Have I Ever' by wannabewriter07 did I figure out where to take this. BTW: If you haven't read her stories do so, she is such an amazing writer and friend. Also big thanks to the oh so beautiful Nadine, for making it possible for me to post this. And of course to my bestfriend/beta/everything for believing in me. **

**Enough talk on with the story...**

Ever since Nick has known Greg he always joked around by asking Greg to tell him about his first time. Greg told hime he was 22 but never the story of who, even though Nick told him of his highschool girlfriend. Greg would constantly say no.

Tonight is Nick's last night in town. Everyone is at his house together, Gil and Cath are there too to bid him goodbye, even Finn came even though ahe had just got out of the hospital yesterday. They were all playing truth or dare, it's Nick's turn and Greg chooses truth. Nick asks him "Tell us about your first time, THE TRUTH" Greg gave Nick a look but knew he had to answer what was asked. He took a deep breath.

"It was 15 years ago. I was 22. I was already working here in Vegas and I took a week off to go home to visit my family, I spent the first day with my cousin for his birthday. We went to his favorite bar that night. He had to leave early to get home to sleep for work next day. I was going to leave to but then I saw her there serving drinks. They only agreed to let me stay if I kept ordering drinks so I did. All night. She would sometimes come over to me and bring me more shots and we would take them together, at my request of course. Before I realized it, 5 A.M. and everyone else had left."

Greg chuckled as the memory kept flooding his mind. "I was completely drunk and in no condition to make it home. She helped my upstairs to one of the hotel rooms, we got inside. I was completely out of it but I think she was a bit tipsy as well. I remember kissing her, I expected her to push me away but instead she kissed me back. I'm not completely sure what happened afterwards but I remember waking up next to her. She was amazing. We spent the whole rest of my week there together. Most of the time in that one room, just laughing, watching movies, laying there together and mch more. Once the week was over she went with me to airport to say goodbye, I asked her to come with me." Not being able to look up he finished.. "It was in that moment that everything went to hell"

Greg finally looked up at everyone. Eyes glued on him. "You came this far Greg. What happened?" Finn asked him worriedly.

Everyone could see the sadness in his posture. He took a long deep breath. "She lied."

There was a pause. No one knew what to say next. Catherine was about to speak but Greg continued, "She said she couldn't come with me because she isn't who I thought she was... I assumed because she had drank with me many times in the past few days that she was of age, but she wasn't. She was 15. I was 22 and I lost my virginity to a 15 year old... I... After what she told me I just, I couldn't look at her anymore. I left her standing there in the airport as I borded the plane. Deep down I knew she was as hurt for lying to me as I was for having to be put through the lie."

"Greg, you did the right thing by walking away that day." Sara said.

"You don't understand." Everyone looked at him weirdly, knowing there had to be more. "It took everything I had inside of me to not want to run back to her after I had got to the plane. I knew how wrong it was, but I couldn't help the way she made me feel. I... I loved her."

They all told him how sorry they were but told him he did the right thing, everyone except one person who was sitting across from Greg, the one person who hadn't been able to look at him since he spook about that night. "I'll be back I need to use the bathroom" they all watched her leave but went back to there game, they didn't notice Greg get up to go after her. "Morgan, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Im fine. I'll be right out."

He knew she wasn't fine, Greg saw the door was unlocked so he walked in and found her sitting on the floor with tears in her eyes. He pushed the door shut and sat down in front of her. Wiping the tears away with his thumb, "Hey. Talk to me. What's wrong?"

"Im sorry, Greg. I'm so sorry."

"Morgan, what are you talking about? What are you sorry for? And why are you crying?"

"That day at the airport."

"NO. Morgan. It can't be. I have spent the last 3 years trying to figure out how it is that I know you, but I never could. But now I know.

"I never wanted to hurt you. I loved you so much it's why I couldn't continue to lie to you. I spend every single day thinking about the what if's... What if I hadn't told you the truth? What if I had went with you?"

"The truth is if you hadn't told me, things would probably had a worse outcome. And we probably wouldn't be sitting here right now. And I probably wouldn't be able to do this." Greg put his hands around Morgan and pulled her in for a kiss.

It didn't last long because she quickly pulled away. "No. Your are suppose to be angry with me, Greg. Not wanna kiss me."

"As much as I want to be angry with you, I can't. I loved you that first day in the bar, I loved you that day at the airport. And I loved you the second I saw you in P.D., and I love you now knowing who you really are. I am always going to love you."

"I love you too."

He kissed her again, as he pulled her up onto his lap, this time she didn't pull away.

 **R &R**

 **XOXO**

 **-K**


End file.
